Young Love
by hrypotrox72
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are on their last train ride to Hogwarts. What surprises will Rose unleash?


**Hello one and all to my new fic! This one is dedicated to Kyota-Chan!! Kyo is**

**amazing and I'm lucky to be friends with her. Now excuse all grammatical errors **

**because I'm not amazing at grammar skills.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

Young Love

I'm looking frantically around for him. He said he would be here to go on the train with me like we did for the past six years! He said that he would never break that tradition! There are only five minutes left and still no sign of him. I say goodbye to my mum, dad, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry. I sigh and take my steps forward to get onto the train.

"ROSE!!! WAIT!!!" I turn around to see Scorpius running to me with his bags in his muscular arms. He stops and takes a breath while I'm laughing.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"I was looking for you!! Where were you? I asked almost everyone if they saw a girl with red hair whose name was Rose, but they all said 'no'. What was I supposed to do besides walk around trying to find you?"

"Oh…Well I was standing right here waiting for you!"

"Ah, now that I found you, let's go in! I'm parched!"

"You're always parched!" I exclaim while getting onto the train.

"So? Look we're supposed to be finding a compartment!! Do you see any?" And this is how most of our conversations start when getting onto the Hogwarts train. It's a tradition that I never want to change.

"Oh, here's one! Come on!" I gesture towards the only empty compartment. It truly is amazing we can find a compartment at this time.

"So where's the trolley?? I'm starving!!"

"Honestly Scorpius, I thought you'd be kind enough to ask about my summer and the amazing sights I saw."

"I'm only joking, Rose. Anyways, wouldn't you like to see the gift I got you?"

"GIFTS??!! Where are they Scorpius?" I'm basically begging. His gorgeous voice and his lovely body take me away. I love any gift he gives me because they are all thoughtful. He gets up and runs through his suitcase and finds what he was looking for.

"First of all you cannot be a smartarse and start laughing, okay?"

"Okay," I agree.

"Second you cannot go around Hogwarts gloating around that I gave you this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Third give me a response the second you open it, okay?"

"Alright!! Merlin, is it that bad?"

"Well, look for yourself!" He exclaims.

He hands me a very big box with gift wrap around it and a little bow on the top that sparkles in the light. I carefully open it and find that there is another wrapping paper.

I un-wrap the box to find the box is covered yet again. I am getting frustrated and wonder,

"_What the hell is this???"_

"Is this some kind of joke?" I say with dismay.

"You're supposed to open it until you find the present."

This boy was annoying me so much right now. However I'm too preoccupied with the fact that there's a present in here just waiting for me. And so I open, and open, and open once more to FINALLY see the wonderful present Scorpius got me. It was a scarf. It's decorated with sparkles and is extremely comfortable. I look at him and give him a big hug.

"Thanks so much!! It looks wonderful! And its smell is so elegant! Where on earth did you find this?" I ask.

"Well it was my mums. My dad gave it to my mum. They don't know that I took it since my mum thought of it as a gift and put it her closet of gifts, which she never looks at. It's a pity, really. I thought I'd give this to you."

"Scorpius, why would you give this scarf to me if it was your mums?"

"Well it's all explained in the card."

I look down to find a card with only my name. I open and the first words that I stare at are, "_Will you go out with me?"_

"Scorpius…"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I said yes?"

And then he unleashes his stunning smile. He closes the gap between us and we kiss at that one spot passionately.

**Hey you guys! Alright I must admit that wasn't one of my best stories…but I tried, didn't I?? Anyways this is a (late) Christmas present for Kyota-Chan…so MERRY **

**CHRISTMAS!!! You guys might wanna push down that pretty purple button that is calling to you. (push me…push me…push me…)**


End file.
